


Date, Interrupted

by lawsofman



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofman/pseuds/lawsofman
Summary: Reader is stood up by Eddie, but ends up getting more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Date, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t typically write in the first person point of view, but I thought I’d do a little experimenting. Please let me know what you think of it! This is also my first Eddie Brock/Venom fic, so please be gentle. Tom Hardy did such a great job with this character that it’s hard to not fall in love with him!

I looked at my watch for what had to be the tenth time in as many minutes. Ready to give Eddie a piece of my mind, I took a deep breath and flew from my apartment to him and immediately knocked on the door before I could chicken out. 

He obviously didn’t answer and I couldn’t hear any noise on the other side, so I just let it go and went back to my own apartment.

Frustrated, and growing increasingly irritated by the second, I pulled out my phone and shot Eddie a text.

_-You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago._

_-If you changed your mind, you could’ve let me know instead of just flaking._

I gave another passing thought.

_-Dick_

Then pressed send. Locking the phone, I tossed it onto the coffee table as I began to take my jewelry off. What was that song by Meatloaf? All Revved Up with No Place to Go? That was exactly how I felt. Eddie and I had flirted here and there in the hallway of the complex, being neighbors made it even easier for me to get a ‘good morning’ once in a while. Nothing too crazy, but there was obvious attraction from both sides, _or so I thought_.

I sat on the sofa, absolutely mortified at being stood up by my _neighbor_.

God, I don’t even know what I was thinking when I said yes to him. 

“Alexa, shuffle the Bat Out of Hell album,” I commanded to my Echo. She confirmed the command and the piano intro to ‘Two Out of Three Ain’t Bad’ started to play.

“You know what?” I said to myself, unzipping the heeled ankle boots I only wore when I went out, “I’m not going to let this ruin my night. I’m going to order some take out and I’m going to restart the Sopranos.” Peaches, my three year old black and white cat looked at me lazily from her tower, then closed her eyes. “You have the right idea,” I said to her, giving her a scratch behind her ears as I made my way to my bedroom. 

“Alexa,” The music cut off, “Re-order my saved order from Dominos,” I pulled the dress I had bought earlier in the day over my head and tossed it into a corner. I’d deal with it later, but right now I didn’t even want to look at it.

“Re-ordering your saved order from Dominos Pizza. Sending confirmation to your email address listed,” Meatloaf cut back on, making my heart hurt just a little bit. Whatever, nothing pizza and wings couldn’t fix. 

**_All I can do is keep on telling you_ **

**_I want you, I need you,_ **

**_But there ain’t no way I’m ever gonna love you,_ **

**_Now don’t be sad_ **

**_‘Cause two out of three ain’t bad_ **

Deciding to just get comfy, I threw on a sports bra, old crewneck, and a pair of leggings that have definitely seen better days. Walking back into the kitchen, I grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned the Echo off in favor of the tv. The Hulu logo popped up on the screen and I immediately became immersed in the world of New Jersey’s organized crime families. 

Three knocks startled me out of my trance. Quickly getting up, I ran to the door.

“Just a minute,” I called out. I shuffled through my purse that hung by the door for a tip. Unlocking the door and opening it without checking through the peephole, I came face to face with someone who was definitely not the delivery boy. In fact, I hadn’t ever seen this man in my life. “Hi,” I greeted with a furrowed brow. I looked around the man and down the empty hallway. “Can I help you?” The man smiled at me charmingly. He looked to be about my age, with a medium complexion -clean shaven- and ink black hair that was coiffed to perfection. Very clean-cut, very attractive.

“I was wondering if you’ve seen Eddie around?” The man gave a glance past me and into my apartment. I closed the door a bit, leaving just enough room for myself to fit in the slot.

“Oh, did he stand you up too?” My voice held more bite to it than I would’ve liked, but just the mention of Eddie was enough to make all of the hair on my body stand on end. I gave an irritated smile, making the man chuckle. “No, he’s not here.” 

“Just stopping by to see an old friend. He had mentioned he was seeing his neighbor, and I figured it was you,” Confusion rattled in my brain. “And he isn’t home, so I thought I’d check here before I took off,” He had mentioned me? This was supposed to be our first date. I tried to piece the puzzle together in my brain and kept coming up with pieces that didn’t even belong to the same puzzle. 

Just as I brought my eyes back to the stranger’s, something in his eyes _shifted_. You know when you see something that your brain just can’t comprehend? That you know you just saw, but your brain tells you is illogical? I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but it was almost as if his eyes had _slits_ that… _blinked_ , before they wen’t back to their natural - _human_ \- dark brown. The hair on my body stood up for an entirely different reason now. I tried to keep my cool, not giving anything away. 

“If you give me your name, I’ll be sure to tell him you stopped by,” I offered with a smile, just wanting to get him out of here. 

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ll just give him a call. Thanks for your time,” He gave a small wave and started walking down the hallway. I watched him walk until he reached the end of the hallway to turn for the elevator. My heart pounded as I closed the door, making sure both locks were secured. I tossed the couple of bucks on the table by the door and walked back to the couch. That whole interaction was…wrong. I’ve always trusted my gut instinct, and this was the mother of all gut instincts telling me that something was wrong with that man. 

I picked up my phone, ready to unlock it and reach out to Eddie once more when another knock sounded at the door. Quickly putting in the passcode and pulling up Eddie’s number, I hit call, praying to God that he’d pickup.

My heart continued to pound as I got back up, taking slow steps towards the door as the phone rang in my ear. Another series of impatient knocks sounded as I got up to the door. I took a look through the peephole and gasped. The man stood, staring directly at me through the tiny peephole, with this black…figure seeping in and out of his body until it consumed him entirely. 

“ _Y/N I can’t talk ri-_ ”

Breathing heavily, I had enough of a mind to turn and run before the entire door flew off of its hinges, the creature’s loud roaring enough to make me drop my phone and cover my ears. The impact of the door sent me flying onto the floor in the living room. Peaches ran to my bedroom for cover, hissing at the monster that just broke into our. 

“ **I smell him** ,” The creature croaked as it got on all fours and scuttled towards me in a terrifying act. I tried to crawl backwards, screaming, but was stopped by the back of the sofa. 

The creature’s face, this liquid-like yet solid structure with an endless amount of protruding, sharp teeth, and these white milky _slits_ on its face that I could only assume were eyes sniffed and took in my every feature. 

A long, whipping tongue lashed out of its mouth and slid from my temple down to my jaw and back up the other side, leaving a trail of saliva running down my face. Shaking, I tried to push myself back further. 

“ **His scent is all over you,** ” The face moved closer, a mere inch between us now, “ **He’s marked you as his, yet he is nowhere to be found. Where is Venom?** ” The mouth opened in a menacing smile after the question, but my brain couldn’t even fathom what was happening. 

“I don’t know what that is! I don’t know what that is!” I cried, feeling true fear for the first time in my life. 

“ **Do not _lie_ , morsel!**” The creature threatened. “ **We have not eaten yet, but we will start with a liar as an appetizer** ,”

“I’m not lying! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I babbled. 

“ ** _Where. Is. Eddie._** ” The creature’s voice boomed, air blowing my hair out of my face. 

“I already told you that he stood me up! I don’t know where he is!” I screamed back, closing my eyes and waiting for impact. When nothing happened, I cracked an eye open. The creature had taken a few steps back, eyeing me curiously, then stood up on its back legs, like a human. Half of its face moved like silly putty, the teeth shifting in a way I could not understand, until half of the man’s face was visible under the black goo. 

“ _Y/N! Where are you?! Answer me! What’s happening?! Y/N!_ ” The shouting came from my phone that had slid into the kitchen. The monster and I both turned our heads to the phone. It gave me the equivalent of a coy smile before scurrying over to the device. It brought its face down to the screen, saliva dripping onto it. I tried to slowly move myself to stand without it noticing while it was distracted

“ **We have her, Eddie.** ” Was all it said before it brought a hand down to smash the device.

“ **You will be the beacon that brings him to us** ,” It sounded like two people were speaking at the same time, yet only his mouth moved. Before I could comprehend what was happening, the face morphed back and the creature took two, giant steps forward -a running start- and grabbed me in one arm before breaking through the window to my fire escape. 

I let out a gut-wrenching scream as we plummeted down the six stories to the ground with an echoing stomp of a landing. I felt the air knocked out of me from the gravity force alone. I was held, morphed, into the goop that made up this monster as it ran, jumping from side of a building, to side of a building, climbing up a building, then jumping from roof to roof until it made it to the Golden Gate Bridge. 

The creature made sure its hold on me was strong as it jumped from car to car, causing accidents in its wake.

“Please!” I begged. “Please just put me down! You don’t need to do this! Please!” The creature ignored me, but I felt the creeping of the goo go up my neck until it got to my mouth, where it stayed put -silencing me. When the creature started to climb up one of the thick wires that held the bridge’s columns upright, I fought with everything I had, but it was like I was trying to fight through quicksand. Any free body part was quickly sucked into the side of the monster. 

The monster scaled the steel wire, and the higher we got, the more I was convinced that I was going to puke. Bright lights lit up the bridge, the lights of the headlights and tail lights twinkled below.

Way, way, way below. 

The reflection of the moon shimmered in the inky water below us. 

What a long way down.

I held my eyes closed tight as tears began to fall. What the hell was Eddie tied into that I was about to die by just by knowing who he was? The creature made it to the top after what seemed like twenty minutes of _ascending_ , and let out the loudest roaring sound I had ever heard in my life. 

I felt my entire body shake with it. 

Slowly, the goo started to shift and release my body from its grasp. It knew that I had nowhere to run, and the only way off was straight down. I looked down and felt myself sway as the wind picked up. I immediately grasped onto the creature for fear of falling. Its head swiveled around, teeth gnashing as it growled a warning at me. I quickly let go, and shakily made myself flat on my stomach against the top of the bridge column. 

I heard another roar over the whipping wind, but it came from the streets below. I chanced a peek over the edge. Another creature, similar to my abductor, made an almost identical appearance on the bridge. It jumped from car to car, then up a steel cable to the opposite side of the column. It roared at it faced us, my abductor roared back in challenge. The creature grabbed be around my waist, and without preamble, held me in the open air above the bridge below. 

I screamed in terror, trying to find purchase with my legs, but all I could feel was the emptiness around me. I held onto the monster for dear life. I kept my head facing up. I couldn’t look down.

The face shifted on my attacker as it had in my apartment, this time revealing his whole face.

“You took what was mine, Brock, and now I’ll take what’s yours,” Brock? The creature on the opposite end’s face shifted as well, and as my brain connected the face, I felt myself begin to free fall the nearly 750 feet to the water. 

I screamed until the air left my lungs, and as the water got closer, time seemed to slow to a snail’s pace.

It felt like my body was cracking in two as a force wrapped itself around me and tried to stop gravity itself by pulling me back up. I felt my body shake like a rag doll as I swung through the air until we landed on the road. I was -again- release from the goo, this time belonging to the second creature. 

The creature stood up on two legs and the blackness faded into the man behind this entire mystery. I tried to stand on shaky legs, but as soon as I was upright, my knees gave out. Eddie was quick to catch me before I hit the ground once more. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay,” He tried to reassure. I started to feel light-headed and the panic on Eddie’s face was the last thing I remembered before I was met with total darkness.


End file.
